Charlie Weasley and the search for blood
by snipsa
Summary: The summer after his youngest sister's first year of school, Charlie Weasley is searching for answers. How could a school be so inefficient in protecting its students? How could only one second year student figure out the truth of the monster? And why did nobody care to see to the care of his sister and her savior when all was said and done? Join Charlie on his hunt for blood


Title: Charlie Weasley and the search for blood

Summary: The summer after his youngest sister's first year of school, Charlie Weasley is searching for answers. How could a school be so inefficient in protecting its students? How could only one second year student figure out the truth of the monster? And why did nobody care to see to the care of his sister and her savior when all was said and done? Join Charlie, Bill and the rest of the Weasleys on their search for truth and justice. They may just find much more than they set out looking for.

It was late at night in his small flat in Romania that Charlie Weasley finally had some measure of free time to go through his mail. Pushing aside the numerous letters from his mother and a couple from his father, he searched through the pile for the one he was after. It was an open secret that although Charlie loved all his siblings, he had a very special connection to the youngest. His little sister held a very special place in his heart, and he always believed she felt that connection with her second oldest brother as well. However, he was starting to doubt that now, as during that entire year he had sent her multiple letters, to which she very rarely replied, and when she did it contained nothing of real substance either.

Charlie realized that little Ginny had started her formal Wizarding education that year, and as such, had less time than usual to reply to his letters, he did however think they were close enough to warrant more regular communication than he had received that year. Going through the pile one more time he reluctantly had to admit that there was once again no mail from his baby sister. Vowing to himself to have a long chat with her over the holiday period (when they were all to visit Bill in Egypt, as their family had won a trip there in a lucky draw - the news of said trip was being kept a surprise for the younger members) he thus grabbed one of his dad's letters in stead.

The first was written more than three weeks ago, and just contained the usual fair. They missed him, all were looking forward to the trip, and hoped he was staying safe with his dragons.

The next letter however sent Charlie's head spinning, and he had to grab a glass of fire whiskey to get up the courage to finish reading the missive. He just could not believe something so terrible could have happened to his baby sister. His baby sister could have (and had it not been for a boy only one year her senior - would have) died before she had even completed her first year of schooling.

How had her brothers or teachers not noticed that she was possessed? How could they have kept the school open when they had no idea who the perpetrator was and what the monster was. And how on earth could he have not read anything of these events in the Daily Prophet? Multiple students in the infirmary for months, a monster loose in a school, his sister missing in the bowels of the castle for who knows how long, and a young boy the only one brave enough to save them all? What was going on at Hogwarts?

Charlie immediately sent a letter to his supervisor, asking to start his leave two days earlier than previously agreed upon, before heading straight to the international portkey station. Less than two hours later found Charlie Weasley on the steps of his childhood home in Ottery St Catchpole, wondering just what he was going to find inside. It was close to midnight so he was surprised to find both his parents awake and softly talking in the kitchen. Upon hearing him entering the room, they both jumped up and hugged him as if they never wanted to let him go. Seeing the pain and grief in his mother's eyes he softly asked after his sister.

"She's alive. She is extremely reticent to discuss what happened this year. I have no idea how to even begin to get her better without professional help. Madame Pomfrey said she would need time and space and suggested that we arrange for her to see a mind healer. We know she needs it, but they are so expensive... But, we will do what is needed. Your mother has agreed to start working at the local nursery school. They do not pay much, but it will cover the sessions."

"No." Charlie even surprised himself by the hard tone that single word held.

"What? What do you mean No? Your sister needs to see a mind healer. She is a very different girl from the one you saw a year ago. She is fragile, not to mention the nightmares!" His father looked absolutely furious.

"I meant no, you shall not pay for her treatment. I will speak with Bill, and if between the two of us we can't cover the cost, we will contact someone at Hogwarts. They allowed this to happen under their care, they should be able to help pay for the treatment. If Hogwarts refuses we'll go to the press. My sister will not suffer any more than she already has due to that school's ineffectual handling of a very dangerous situation. On that matter, why has nothing been reported in the papers about this? It seems to me that the school should have been closed ages ago, and the entire castle searched for the monster immediately after the first attack!"

Charlie could see both his mother and father were struggling between their loyalty to Hogwarts and silently agreeing with the words he spoke. Thus he decided to go for the punch. He realized that he would need them on his side if he was going to make as much of a scene as he wanted, so he had to appeal to the parent in them to achieve his goals.

"Was the muggleborn kids who were petrified's parents notified about their kids petrification? Did you know about the dangers going on in that school this year? Has Harry Potter received any counseling after apparently coming face to face with the person that killed his parents, and then almost dying? Is he okay? Does he have any adult magical guardians looking out for him to ensure there are no unforseen consequences of that battle? Because, from the little information I gleaned from your letter, it was a battle he faced alone. Where is Harry Potter for that matter?"

And with those final questions he could see he had his parents full support.

Before Chalie could say anything else his oldest brother burst through the kitchen door. Looking more worried, and angrier than Charlie could recall seeing him before. Without a single word being said, Charlie knew he had his oldest brother on his side as well.

Look out Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Weasley family is coming for blood!


End file.
